


So Great a Curse

by Mercia12591



Series: Tales from the Ancestral Tudor Court [3]
Category: The Spanish Princess (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia12591/pseuds/Mercia12591
Series: Tales from the Ancestral Tudor Court [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007481
Kudos: 21





	So Great a Curse

**So Great A Curse**

**Ancestral Realms – November 17, 1758**

**Summary:** **Henry learns the truth about the Tudor Curse…**

**“L** **izzie** I love you, you know I do, but it’s time our son knew the truth, the whole truth,” Henry VII was walking the snow-covered gardens of Eltham Palace with his Queen, his mother, his mother-in-law, and Jacquetta Rivers. They had all gathered at Eltham to welcome the princess Mary into the Ancestral Realms after two centuries in purgatory.

“He will hate us,” this from Margret Beaufort.

“He might,” Henry VII agreed, “but none of us can build a real future until we acknowledge the past, besides Henry’s made plenty of his own mistakes…”

***

As it turned out the much needed, but dreaded conversation had to wait a few days as the king only had eyes for his daughter Mary, returned to him in the guise of a precocious 4-year-old with her mother’s eyes.

Henry VIII saw Mary as his final link to her mother and, as in his final years on earth, he now cherished his first-born, recognizing Kathryn’s spirit in her. He was carrying her and smiling as she chatted excitedly. He stopped as they came to the throne room and Henry saw the small party awaiting them.

Henry pressed a kiss to his daughter’s temple as he set her down and greeted his family. A family, he noted, who seemed decidedly nervous. Mary broke the palpable tension in the room with her curtsy causing the Tudor family to smile at her fondly. Margret Buafort surprised her grandson by coming forward and lifting the little princess into her arms.

“Our precious, precious Pearl,” the Tudor Matriarch cooed at the child. “We need to speak to your father for a moment,” she said, and the girl nodded sagely.

Princess Elizabeth appeared in the doorway in the guise of a 15-year-old. Mary went to her with a bright smile. Henry VIII caught his ‘older’ daughter’s eye and gave her a smile and a wink. ‘Take good care of her,’ he mouthed, and Elizabeth nodded with a gentle smile.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” The adults heard Mary ask as she was led from the throne room.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Mary,” Elizabeth said enthusiastically.

“Perhaps we could ask Edward and Fitzroy to join us as well,” little Mary ventured once more.

“Better and better,” said Elizabeth as she and her sister disappeared down the hall.

Henry was just about to enquire what this impromptu meeting was about when his sisters Meg and Mary arrived, and Meg beat him to the punch. “Well, what is all this about then?” The elder of the two Tudor princesses demanded, her dark gaze turned on her brother.

“Don’t ask me,” Henry replied dryly, with an elegant shrug of his shoulders. “This wasn’t my idea.”

The three Tudor siblings turned a questioning gaze on their elders and after a long pause, Elizabeth of York cleared her throat and said: “We need to talk to you about…the Tudor Curse…”

****

Queen Lizzie talked and talked and talked, once she started, she couldn’t seem to stop. Henry and his siblings listened in dawning horror as a tale of murder, revenge, and curses unfolded. A curse, so great, in fact, that it determined the course of history.

“You cursed us!” Margret exclaimed in horror. “You cursed the Tudor line! How could you?”

“I didn’t …mean to…I never thought I’d marry your father or…”

“Or that Margret Buafort was a cold-blooded child killer.” Henry spat and watched his grandmother pale. He took a deep, unneeded breath. “So why are we hearing this now?”

"It was time." His father said, striving for calm.

“Why now?” Henry insisted

Jacquetta Rivers and her daughter shared a look and the older of the two women stepped forward. “Because your Majesty, a possibility has arisen, a chance to, given a few more generations, right the mistakes of the past in the mortal realms…”

“How?” This from Mary Rose.

“There are two new lines with ancient origins springing up in the royal circles of Europe,” Jaquetta explained. “The lines of the Castile’s of Spain and the Tewdrs of Wales. One day these two lines will merge and from this union will come…the lost heirs of Tudor, to rule Europe as they were always destined to…” 

From below the window, the sound of children’s laughter reached them, and Henry looked out at his children having a snowball fight and he smiled just a little before turning back to face the Lady Rivers. “So, I suppose the question that now remains is how do we help this process along?”

***

Later that night Henry found himself in the nursery watching his daughter Mary sleep when his mother approached him. “She looks so peaceful,” Queen Lizzie remarked quietly.

“She’s gorgeous, like her mother,” Henry replied.

“Harry, I’m so sorry…” 

“Stop, Lady Mother, we are none of us innocent. I’m the last one able to throw stones anyway.”

“I have some news for you regarding Kathryn,” Lizzie said quietly, “she’s weak, but there are only 42 years left…”

Henry felt his being pulse in immediate awareness. “You are certain?”

She nodded. “My source tells me Kathryn is weak but hanging on. We can sneak energy to her, make sure she stays strong enough to return to the Ancestral Realms.”

“I appreciate that, Lady Mother,” Henry replied feeling hope bloom within him. Soon Kathryn would be home, and everything would be as it should.


End file.
